


Pillow Talk

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: "He should have known that eventually, he and Hunk would attempt to build a pillow fort."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't fully abandoned fanfiction and I'm still in the Voltron fandom. I should have known that my first smut piece for this fandom was going to involve Hance. 
> 
> Both Lance and Hunk are 19 in this and I have to say this because for some reason, even after the Garrison was announced to be a university-aged institution, some still act like Keith, Hunk, and Lance are 15.

For a castle, the Castle of Lions was strangely sparse when it came to pillows and sheets. Lance’s bed had come with a standard pillow and sheet set, but aside from that, he had difficulty obtaining another set. It normally didn’t affect his daily life since all he did was wash his one set every few weeks, but he should have known that eventually, he and Hunk would attempt to build a pillow fort. 

The two of them had spent the better part of the day looking for fort-building materials and finally, they had stumbled upon a closet full of pillows near the boiler room. There didn’t seem to be any coherence in how the storage closets in the castle were arranged, and Lance figured he should probably mention that to Coran at some point. In any case, he and Hunk had gathered up as many pillows as they could carry and crawled back to Lance’s room to get started.

When they made it back to Lance’s room, he dropped the pillows onto the floor and leaned back as far as he could to stretch out his back. His shirt rode up a bit, revealing a line of skin. “Alright, let’s do this!” 

Hunk released his pillow pile on top of Lance’s. “Wait, wait, hold up! This requires some snacks!” 

Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. “That goo stuff does not qualify as “snacks”.” 

Hunk pouted. “Hey, I’m trying! Besides, tradition’s tradition.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. “Okay, okay, but only because tradition. I’ll get started on this while you make that goo actually digestible.” 

“Yes! Thank you!” Hunk eyes were practically sparkling. He leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of Lance’s head and ducked out of the room. Lance couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s antics. 

Lance turned back to the pile of pillows and began building the foundations of the fort. There weren’t enough pillows even with the amount they had pilfered from the closet so he was forced to use his bed as a wall. He built a wall of pillows parallel to the bed so that the blankets could be draped across them both. He had just finished placing the last pillow on the wall when Hunk stuck his head back into the room.

“I got the goo! Tried to make it taste like sour gummy worms. Let me know what you think!” Hunk placed the bowl down on Lance’s desk and walked over to where Lance was sitting down on the ground. He sat down and Lance passed him a sheet. 

“I got the supports done. We just need to put up the sheets and we’re all set,” said Lance. Hunk grinned and began draping the sheets over the fort supports. They somehow managed to make the two sheets span the entire fort ceiling. Lance took the remaining two pillows and both his and Hunk’s blanket and pushed them into the fort, making the floor comfortable. He stood up and proudly admired his work with his hands on his hips. “I think we’re done!” 

Hunk grinned and grabbed the bowl of goo from Lance’s desk. He kissed Lance on the cheek and said, “You know what that means, right?” Without even waiting for an answer, he grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him into the fort with him. The two of them lied down and pulled one of the blankets over them, the bowl nestled between them. Lance nuzzled as close to Hunk as he could. 

Hunk had completely transformed the goo. Instead of the green mass that it normally was, Hunk had rounded it up into hardened balls with sugar on top of them. It actually looked like something someone could find in the corner of a candy store instead of horrifying ooze. Lance studied a piece before finally popping it into his mouth. 

As he bit into the goo ball, he realized that only the outside was hard and the inside was still as gooey as always. It was sweeter than normal and there was even a sour tang to it. It was a far cry from gummy worms, but it didn’t make Lance immediately heave. In fact, after he’d finished swallowing the first one, he reached for a second. 

“Not bad, right?” asked Hunk, practically beaming. 

“I would never pick it as my ideal snack of choice, but it no longer tastes like something I would find lodged in-between Keith’s toes.” 

Hunk rolled his eyes and elbowed Lance, but there was no hiding the smile appearing on his face. Lance pushed the bowl aside and pulled Hunk into a kiss. Hunk felt warm against him, his lips slightly chapped but firm and sweet. Kissing Hunk tasted like honey – it was a breath of fresh air, the tickle of a butterfly against skin. It made Lance feel happy and safe. Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Lance felt like he was melting into Hunk. 

He moved away from Hunk’s lips to press kisses to Hunk’s cheeks, nose, eyes, anywhere on Hunk’s face that he could reach. He could feel Hunk chuckle slightly, emanating warmth. He tangled his legs with Hunk’s, never wanting to let go. 

Back at the garrison, Hunk and Lance had built a number of forts. Most were completed during nights where they both just wanted to hide away from the world; the stress of the day had just felt all consuming and far more real than any of them felt comfortable dealing with. They had been tentative to get close at first and found themselves practically lying on opposite ends of the fort as if merely touching each other would start a fire. But eventually, they got more comfortable. It was during one of the fort building nights that Lance found himself kissing Hunk for the first time. Lance’s first reaction was to panic and run out of the fort, which he promptly did, but then returned a few seconds later to apologize. Neither of them knew what the kiss had meant and wouldn’t for many months, but somewhere along the line they had decided that fort kissing was okay and that it totally didn’t invalidate their straightness. Eventually, they had faced up to the music, but blanket forts were still a staple of their relationship. 

Even now, Lance had to admit that he liked fort kisses the best. There was something about lying under a mountain of blankets that seemed to make things better. For a brief period of time, they could escape their troubles. In the fort, there was no outside world – just blankets, pillows, and the two of them. It was the perfect solution to all of the confusion and stress that being Paladins brought them. Lance was just regretting that they hadn’t done it sooner. 

Lance slipped his hand under Hunk’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his bare skin. Hunk was soft in ways Lance couldn’t comprehend. Even with all of his moisturizing, Lance’s skin never felt as nice to the touch. But somehow, wrapping his arms around Hunk felt like embracing the softest pillow. Behind Hunk’s softness was also a strength that made Lance’s heart flutter. He curled his face into the crook of Hunk’s neck, feeling the soft beat of his pulse. “I love you,” said Lance, and he’d never meant anything in his life as much as he meant that. 

He could feel Hunk grin into his hair. “I love you, too.” Lance couldn’t help but smile back like an idiot. 

Lance would have been content for them to lie there wrapped in each other’s arms until they both fell asleep, but Hunk slipped his hand under Lance’s waistband to cup Lance’s ass. He gave it a soft squeeze and Lance tightened his embrace. Hunk nuzzled into Lance’s shoulder, placing soft kisses on the skin. Slowly, he moved up Lance’s neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Cuddling close had made Lance sleepy, but he could feel himself wake up to Hunk’s touches. Hunk’s lips traveled up to meet Lance’s. He tangled his fingers into Lance’s hair, pulling him closer. Lance opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, sending bursts of warmth across Lance’s body. Lance could feel his arousal slowly building. Hunk was always too much for him, but he couldn’t imagine life without Hunk.

Lance straddled Hunk’s hips and pushed Hunk onto his back without breaking the kiss. He dragged the blanket up with him and pressed himself as close to Hunk as possible. Their lips danced together. He felt Hunk pushing his shirt up. He sat up and dragged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Hunk slid his hands up Lance’s torso, brushing Lance’s nipples. “Lance, you’re gonna kill me,” said Hunk, practically moaning. 

Lance smirked. “That’s the goal.” At that, Hunk did moan, his eyes glazed over in arousal. Lance fumbled for Hunk’s belt, pulling it open with practiced ease. After the belt was dealt with, Lance dragged down Hunk’s pants, letting them bunch around Hunk’s ankles. The tent in the front of Hunk’s boxers was obvious and Lance practically purred in excitement. Lance grabbed Hunk’s shirt and said, “Want help getting this off?” 

Hunk shook his head, a soft blush noticeable even in the dim light. “N-not today, okay? I wanna keep it on.” 

Lance’s smile softened. “No problem. But just for the record, I always think you’re stunning no matter what.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Hunk’s forehead. “Now, let me take care of the best boyfriend in the world.” Hunk nodded and gave Lance’s hand a squeeze, a silent affirmation.

Lance climbed off of Hunk and settled down next to him. He collected Hunk into a kiss and slipped his hand into Hunk’s underwear, finding his cock and wrapping his hand around it. Hunk’s cock was heavy in his hand, and he pressed his thumb to the head. Hunk softly gasped. Lance only noticed it because they were mid-kiss. He slowly began to move his hand up and down the shaft. Hunk fumbled for Lance in the dim light and Lance shushed him. “Don’t worry about me right now. This is all about you.” Hunk tried to protest, but Lance moved his lower half out of Hunk’s reach. 

Lance started at a slow pace, but went faster as Hunk increased the intensity of their kiss. Hunk’s cock was rock hard in Hunk’s hand, practically radiating heat as Lance worked to get him off. When the first few drops of pre-come began collecting in Lance’s fist, Lance released Hunk’s cock and sat up. Hunk groaned in protest, but Lance hovered over Hunk and tapped Hunk’s knee to indicate that he should spread his legs. Hunk kicked off his pants that were still pooled around his ankles and pulled off his boxers. Lance nestled in between Hunk’s legs, slowly starting to kiss up Hunk’s thigh towards his cock. 

Hunk’s cock lay flushed and heavy against Hunk’s stomach, the base surrounded by a coarse patch of dark hair. Lance grasped Hunk’s cock in his hand and took the head in his mouth. As he sucked the head, he looked up to see Hunk staring down at him, eyes wide and his teeth worrying his lip. It was clear sign that he was trying to get his arousal under control. Lance felt a smirk tug at his lips, but he was determined to focus on the task at hand. He slid his hand that wasn’t wrapped around the base of Hunk’s cock under Hunk’s shirt and up along his chest. 

He dragged his tongue along the bottom of Hunk’s cock. Hunk gasped and pushed his fingers into Lance’s hair. Lance moved to take more of Hunk’s cock into his mouth until he had managed to reach the base. He bobbed his head up and down, encouraged by the soft noises that Hunk was making. Hunk’s cock was heavy and hard against his tongue, and it drove Lance insane. He could never get enough of Hunk’s body and would worship it for hours if Hunk let him. 

As he sucked Hunk’s dick, Lance couldn’t help but watch every one of Hunk’s movements. Hunk kept alternating between watching Lance and throwing his head back in pleasure. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and he was practically shaking in pleasure. Lance thought he was absolutely beautiful. The fact that he could make Hunk writhe in pleasure like this made a warm feeling pool inside his stomach. Hunk deserved the world, and Lance was more than happy to give it to him. He didn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky to have someone as amazing as Hunk in his life. Even in the dim light of the fort, Lance was positive that there was nothing in the world as visually breath-taking as Hunk was in that moment. 

Hunk couldn’t seem to control himself anymore. His soft gasps had transformed into vocal moans. Lance sped up his ministrations on Hunk’s cock. He had abandoned the deep throating to suck on Hunk’s cockhead and rub the rest of Hunk’s cock with his hand. Hunk had started to buck into Lance’s mouth. “L-lance... c-close...” gasped Hunk. 

Lance briefly lifted his head to say, “I wanna see you come. Come on, babe. You can do it.” He didn’t wait for a verbal response, instead returning his mouth to Hunk’s cock. He sucked as hard as he could and reached down to cup Hunk’s balls. He rolled them in his hands softly in time with his mouth. 

The only warning Lance got was Hunk tugging softly on his hair. He felt warmth hit the back of his throat, and his instinct told him to jerk away. He fought it, letting the waves of come land in his mouth. Hunk arched his back and bit his hand, shaking and gasping. Lance swallowed as much as he could and spit the rest of it into his balled up shirt. He would wash that later. 

No matter how many times they had sex, Lance would never get tired of the sight of Hunk. He sat up to get a better view. His heart practically skipped a beat as he took stock of Hunk’s disheveled state. His hair was sticking up and all direction and he was breathing heavy. Lance couldn’t help but feel proud that he had been responsible. He smiled and brushed his hand along Hunk’s thigh. “Enjoyed that?” 

Hunk grinned. “Definitely not.” He tugged Lance down and kissed him soft and slow. Lance let himself be enveloped into the kiss. 

Suddenly, he found himself on his back, looking up at Hunk as Hunk hovered over him. Lance blinked up at him in surprise. “Hey! What gives?” 

Hunk kissed Lance on the cheek and winked. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t reciprocate, did you?” 

Lance was about to say something in his defense, but Hunk cupped him through his jeans and he was a goner.


End file.
